Problem: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{2} & {2} \\ {2} & {1} \\ {-2} & {3}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-2} & {-1} \\ {4} & {2} \\ {0} & {1}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Solution: To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{2}-{-2} & {2}-{-1} \\ {2}-{4} & {1}-{2} \\ {-2}-{0} & {3}-{1}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{4} & {3} \\ {-2} & {-1} \\ {-2} & {2}\end{array}\right]}$